


Not Iced Coffee

by starrnobella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Friendship, Gen, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Darcy's new side job puzzled Jane at first, but after tasting one of her creations and sharing her feelings, she thought it was the perfect fit.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Not Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Bar/Restaurant AU. For the first time, I decided to write a straight MCU story at the request of xxDustNight88 and GaeilgeRua. I let them pick the characters that I was going to write and with the help of dice, this is where we ended up. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seem a bit off. I've written Darcy before, but Jane was a first time write for me.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"So, tell me again why you started working here?" Jane asked, settling in on the stool at the end of the bar as she watched Darcy pulling glassware out of the sink under the bar. She rested her elbow on the bar and cupped her cheek as she leaned forward. "If you needed cash.."

"Don't finish that sentence," Darcy quipped, pointing a finger in Jane's direction. "I got this job because I wanted something to keep me entertained when I'm not out saving the world with you and Thor."

Jane rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. "Well, that won't be happening any time soon."

Darcy watched as the smile faded from her friend's face. Saddened by the view, she knew exactly what her friend needed to cheer up, even if she would never order the drink for herself. Darcy began looking around for the right ingredients to make the drink she had in mind. She kept a careful eye on Jane out of the corner of her eye. "What happened with you two, anyway?"

"Oh nothing," Jane replied, shaking her head. "We just thought that we were better friends, and with our jobs, we don't really have time for a relationship right now."

"Are you okay with the break-up?" Darcy asked, filling the highball glass with ice before mixing the liquids and stirring it.

"What are you making?" Jane questioned, quirking her brow as she watched in awe as Darcy made use of all the glassware.

"It's like an iced coffee," Darcy replied, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "I'm sure you'll love it, but that doesn't mean you can change the subject. Are you okay with your break up with Thor?"

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, I'm not okay with it, but what other choice did I have? What's with all the questions tonight? Are you trying to become a therapist too?"

Darcy laughed and shook her head. "Not officially," she teased. "However, bartenders are known to make great listeners. Here, give this a try." She set the drink down in front of Jane, smiling from ear to ear as she waited for her friend to try her creation.

Jane cautiously lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip, watching as Darcy stared at her intently. As the drink coated her taste buds, her nose crinkled up as her mind attempted to determine the taste. "This iced coffee tastes weird."

"Well, that might be because it's not truly an iced coffee," Darcy chortled in joy.

"What is it?" Jane asked, her eyes flickering between the glass in front of her and Darcy's smug face. Once she got past the initial surprising taste, Jane realized that the drink was quite flavorful, and she enjoyed it. However, she was still concerned about what it was that she was drinking.

"It's a Long Island Iced Coffee," Darcy revealed, still smiling from ear to ear. "What do you think?"

"After the flavor settles, it's pretty good," Jane admitted, taking another sip of the drink. As she lowered the glass back to the bar, she looked up at Darcy and smiled. "I think this is the perfect job for you. How many of these do you think it will take to forget my feelings for a particular god?"

Darcy tossed her head back with a laugh as she took a few steps away from Jane to assist another customer sitting at the other end of the bar. "Finish that one, and then we'll talk."


End file.
